Tosty, mleko, cynamon i kasy samoobsługowe
by FeirmelSop
Summary: Sherlock ma dość przypalonych tostów Johna, więc proponuje płatki śniadaniowe. Problem w tym, że on nigdy nie kupuje mleka, ot co! Dlatego też obydwoje udają się na zakupy, kupują papier toaletowy, nieszczęsny cynamon i cmokają się w czoła.


- _Tosty, John. Spalone. Co się z tobą dzieje?_ - mruknąłem, odstawiając kawałek przypalonego chleba na talerz. Cmoknąłem z dezaprobatą, wpatrując się w zamyślonego towarzysza. Ten jakby specjalnie mnie ignorował, przeglądając coś na laptopie. _Znowu jakieś cycate brunetki, co?_, warknąłem w myślach, zabierając Watsonowi jego kubek z kawą. Dorzuciłem kilka kostek brązowego cukru, podsuwając go Johnowi pod rękę. Mężczyzna niekontrolowanym ruchem chwycił na gliniane ucho i upił kilka łyków gorącego napoju. Mlasnął kilka razy, skrzywił się i westchnął głośno.  
- _Wiesz, że nie słodzę._ - wywrócił teatralnie oczyma, w końcu spoglądając na mnie.  
- _Jasna cholera, przecież sam sobie zrobiłeś tą kawę, więc nie zwalaj na mnie._ - palnąłem, odsuwając biały talerzyk z tostami. Przykro było mówić, że od dłuższego czasu robiło mi się niedobrze na ich widok, jednak wciąż siedziałem cicho, co nie było do mnie podobne. Od pewnego czasu wszystko szło nie po mojej myśli, aczkolwiek dobrze wiedziałem, że to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Starałem się wszystko poskładać do kupy, udając, że nic się nie stało. Ba, stało się. I to ile! Od czasu mej pseudo-śmierci John znalazł sobie panienkę, zapuścił wąsy i zaczął nosić skórzane rękawiczki. Tak jakby nie potrafił sobie kupić własnych, tylko "pożyczył" moje. A te wąsy? Wąsy? Och, dajcie spokój. Przecież nie ma tyle lat, żeby nosić wąsy. Wąsy są _passé_. A starzenie się już dawno wyszło z mody. Więc lepiej tego nie praktykować, ot co.  
- _Sam sobie palnąłem cztery kostki cukru do kawy? Daj spokój, Sherlock. I zjedz w końcu te tosty. Gorzej z tobą jak z dzieckiem._ - mruknął Watson, powracając do swojego ukochanego laptopa. Ospale klikał w klawiaturę, krzywiąc się i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. A ja biedny stałem jak wryty, nerwowo zaciskając usta. Nie wiedziałem, czy robię dobrze, zdradzając mu swoją opinię na temat jego wybitnie okropnych tostów, jednak i tak postanowiłem to zrobić.  
- _Nienawidzę twoich tostów, przypalasz je, zawsze używasz czerstwego chleba. Do tego ten paskudny dżem ananasowy tak mi się przejadł, że nawet nie poleciłbym go Mycroft'owi. I wiesz co? Mógłbyś zrobić zwykłe płatki z mlekiem, poważnie. Całkowicie zgadzam się na taką zmianę planów, i wcale nie będę żałował._ - wiązadła puściły, otworzyłem swoją jadaczkę i zacząłem nawijać jak katarynka. Biedny John aż podniósł swe zmęczone ślepia znad laptopa, mrugając zbyt często. Może to jakiś tik nerwowy? Coś w tym na pewno było.  
- _Płatki powiadasz?_ - spytał, unosząc brew ku górze. Delikatnie uderzył swoimi plecami o oparcie krzesła, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.  
- _Tak. Płatki. Zwyczajne płatki z mlekiem. Coś ci nie pasuje?_ - zapytałem skołowany, mrużąc oczy. Ostatnio John uwielbiał łapać mnie za słówka, co zdecydowanie nie było wygodne. Przecież to ja musiałem mieć rację. Zawsze.  
- _Przecież ty nigdy nie kupujesz mleka._ - parsknął, kręcąc głową, po czym powrócił do przeglądania stron internetowych. Koniec. Koniec Sherlock. Tym razem Watson był mądrzejszy od ciebie. Ale spokojnie, jest wczesna pora, na pewno uda ci się go jeszcze czymś zaskoczyć. Dasz radę. I przestań gadać sam do siebie. - _Tak myślałem. A teraz zjedz te tosty, bo nie mamy w domu psa, który robiłby za chodzący kosz na śmieci._ - dodał, nie odrywając wzroku od setek literek na monitorze MacBooka. _Ciekawe co on tam tak czyta._, pomyślałem i niechętnie wgryzłem się w twardego, zbyt chrupkiego tosta.

Zachwytów nie było końca, kiedy zaproponowałem Johnowi wspólne zakupy. Spożywcze, rzecz jasna. Jeszcze brakowało, żebyśmy razem kupowali sobie ciuszki i może przymierzali w tej samej przymierzalni, co? Kłapaczka mu się nie zamykała. Cały czas mówił, jakie to niesamowite, że w końcu się przełamałem i zdecydowałem na coś takiego. Przecież już kiedyś robiłem zakupy. Co prawda niekompletne, a niekiedy w ogóle nie trafiałem do supermarketu (zawsze przydarzało się coś ciekawszego po drodze), jednak same chęci to już wielki sukces, prawda? Mniejsza z tym. Ważne, że udało mi się zadowolić pana doktora chociaż na chwilę, która niestety nie trwała zbyt długo.  
John wziął ogromny wózek, który od razu kazał mi pchać. Nie dość, że zaproponowałem ten cały pseudo-rodzinny wypad, to jeszcze się będzie mną wyręczał. Nawet nie zdążyłem się rozejrzeć, a ten już wpakował do środka kilka paczek herbatników, jabłka, banany i co najważniejsze - mleko. Tak, mleko było rzeczą najważniejszą, o której nie można było zapomnieć. Nawet, jeśli mieszkanie stanęłoby w płomieniach, pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłby John, byłoby zabranie butelki mleka z lodówki, a następną skok z okna. Chyba. Mógłby też dreptać milion razy tymi swoimi krótkimi nóżkami, próbując użyć schodów, albo zjechałby na poręczy krzycząc "_Sherlock, łap mleko!_".  
- _Sherlock. Sherlock! Czy ty mnie do jasnej cholery słuchasz?_ - John warknął na mnie niczym niezadowolony pies, uparcie ściskając w dłoniach... promocyjną paczkę papieru toaletowego. Też mi coś.  
- _Pewnie. Chciałem tylko... Nie ważne._ - prychnąłem, wywracając teatralnie oczyma. Coraz częściej przyłapywałem siebie na totalnym odpływaniu i zapominaniu o bożym świecie. Fakt, wcześniej też tak robiłem, jednak teraz było trochę dziwne, ot co.  
- _Popilnuję wózka, a ty idź poszukaj cynamonu, bo znowu będziesz udawał, że cię tu nie ma._ - wtrącił, wyrywając wózek z uścisku moich dłoni, a następnie popchnął mnie w stronę działu z przyprawami. Boże, przecież to było nieludzkie. Skazał mnie na walkę z milionem papierowych torebeczek, na których wklejone były twarze jakiś tęgich smakoszy, wielce polecających dany dodatek. Idiotyzm. Szybko przewertowałem oczyma każdą z półek, aż w końcu znalazłem to, po co mnie tutaj wysłano. Raz, dwa... Szlag.  
- _Cholera jasna, Sherlock!_ - usłyszałem ten znajomy, wściekły krzyk, po czym westchnąłem głośno. Stałem jak kretyn, obsypany pierdyliardem saszetek, z których gapiły się na mnie okrągłe, tłuste twarze, krzycząc "_Polecam!_". Zaraz zbiegły się tłumy gapiów. Przecież przyprawy są takie ekscytujące, nie? John odciągnął mnie na bok, warcząc coś pod nosem. Ulotniliśmy się niesamowicie szybko. Nie zdążyłem się nawet zorientować, że znowu prowadzę wózek. Skręciłem w stronę kasy samoobsługowej, po czym powoli zacząłem wykładać wszystko na taśmę.  
- _Błagam, nie._ - usłyszałem cichy jęk zza moich pleców, który momentalnie zmienił się w obelgi, kierowane do... biednej, pikającej kasy.  
- _John?_ - spytałem, rozpoczynając kasowanie wszystkich produktów spożywczych, jakie Watson wrzucił do wózka. Wiedziałem bardzo dobrze o jego interesującej przygodzie z samoobsługową kasą, jednak wolałem nie zaczynać tego tematu. Biedaczek mógłby sobie jeszcze bardziej ciśnienie podnieść. I słusznie. On machnął jedynie ręką, ominął mnie i zaczął pakować wszystko do reklamówek. Zapłaciłem, wziąłem resztę zakupów i złapałem taksówkę. Nie mówiłem nic. Siłą woli milczałem, chcąc zachować spokój między mną, a Watsonem. Nawet jeśli miałaby się wywiązać z tego wszystkiego kłótnia, to dopiero w domu. Lepiej, żeby John nie robił z siebie idioty.

- _Jakim cudem rozwaliłeś cały regał przypraw?!_ - krzyknął, rzucając reklamówki na stół. Cholera jasna, John, przecież kupiliśmy trzy słoiki dżemu. Nie mam zamiaru tego sprzątać.  
- _Spisek. Teoretycznie spisek przeciwko mnie._ - prychnąłem ironicznie, wywracając oczyma. Położyłem reklamówki na blacie kuchennym, odwracając się w stronę doktorka. No i co miałem teraz zrobić? Przecież to nie moja wina. Same tak jakoś... spadły.  
- _Nie, nie, nie. Nie. Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Nie. Już nigdy nie idę z tobą na zakupy. Nie._ - warknął, machając rękoma na wszystkie strony. Boże, on wyglądał jak małe, smutne dziecko, które właśnie zawiodło się na koleżance, która nie dała mu cukierka.  
- _Uspokój się. I mógłbym przeprosić, ale chyba nie mam za co._ - rzuciłem, cmokając z dezaprobatą. Ominąłem go, zajmując się wkładaniem butelek mleka do lodówki. Nie odezwał się. Westchnął cicho, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jakiś nowy sposób na relaks? Przecież układanie konserw na półkach jest o wiele lepszym wyjściem na obniżenie sobie ciśnienia. Wołowinka w papryczce, kurczak po meksykańsku i dziwny ciężar na moich plecach. Spuściłem wzrok i zaśmiałem się cicho. Ręce Johna oplotły mnie w pasie, ot co. Dziwne uczucie. Dziwny jest sam fakt, że on to zrobił. John Hamish Watson mnie... przytulił. Na miłość boską, świat się kończy?  
-_ John..._ - rzuciłem, próbując wyrwać się z jego ucisku. Nie udało się. Jego krótkie, ale silne ręce ściskały się na moim pasie jeszcze mocniej. Powoli zaczynało brakować mi powietrza. A co jeśli to zemsta? On chce mnie zamordować! To spisek! Spisek!  
- _Przepraszam cię, Sherlock. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Jestem zbyt przewrażliwiony jeśli chodzi o niektóre rzeczy. Przepraszam, przepraszam._ - wyszeptał, wtulając twarz w moje plecy. Szatański podmiot, teraz będzie mi wodę z mózgu robił. Oho, ja się nabrać nie dam na takie rzeczy! Wziąłem głęboki wdech, złapałem za jego ręce, po czym oderwałem je od siebie. Szybki, gwałtowny ruch. Ale się biedaczek musiał przestraszyć, no no. Odwróciłem się na pięcie w stronę Johna, wywróciłem teatralnie oczyma i mimowolnie przyciągnąłem go do siebie.  
- _Nie rób z siebie baby, doktorku. Następnym razem po prostu przywal mi patelnią i zwyzywaj od najgorszych._ - zaśmiałem się pod nosem, przyciskając go do siebie. Delikatnie ucałowałem go w czoło, a następnie uwolniłem z uścisku. - _I błagam, nigdy więcej mnie nie zmuszaj do proponowania tobie wspólnych zakupów. Nigdy._ - dodałem, omijając go szerokim łukiem. Moja twarz przybrała kamienny wyraz (ten normalny, zwyczajny). Ruszyłem w stronę skrzypiec, a John zajął się chowaniem reszty zakupionych rzeczy. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że w wyniku tego całego zamieszania nie kupiliśmy ani jednej paczki płatków śniadaniowych, ani chleba tostowego, ani nawet głupiego cynamonu, tylko sześć butelek mleka, które pochłonąć trzeba było do jutrzejszego wieczora. Biedni my. Biedny John. Biedny ja. Biedni ludzie w około, którzy będą musieli wysłuchiwać naszych kłótni, kiedy to Watson będzie usiłował wetknąć mi jedzenie w gębę. Powodzenia wszystkim.


End file.
